Besos robados
by sekhoya990
Summary: Un simple beso robado al demonio que amaba, ayudó a que cierto shinigami de cabello rojo finalmente viera cumplido su mayor sueño desde que dicho demonio se apareciera en su vida, cambiándola para siempre... clasificado T por escena al final, fluff, SebaGrell :D


**¡Hola! Bienvenidos todos a mi primer fic de este increible anime, el cual descubri hace solo un mes, pero que fue tiempo mas que suficiente para enamorarme de la hermosa pareja que hacen Grell y Sebastian, simplemente son perfectos juntos, por eso no pude evitar pensar en una idea, que termino en un one-shot mas largo de lo que tenia pensado, jejeje**

 **Tengo otra idea para un segundo one-shot, esta vez mas largo, pero primero lean este y diganme si les gustaria leer otra historia mia, por el momento disfruten y nos vemos en los reviews ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji, asi como los personajes que uso en este fic son propiedad de Yana Toboso (quien ademas ya tiene un lugar en el cielo por darnos un anime tan hermoso 3)**

* * *

Rojo.

Esa simple palabra describía casi por completo al apasionado y afeminado shinigami que rondaba las calles de Londres en busca de la última persona en su lista: una mujer de unos treinta años, muerta a causa de una severa pulmonía tras haber vivido gran parte de su vida en las calles, la cual vio su final aquella helada tarde de enero. Nada nuevo, si se consideraba que el dios de la muerte, conocido como Grell Sutcliff, había visto infinidad de casos parecidos en todas las décadas que llevaba en ese trabajo.

Pero esta vez sin embargo, fue diferente. Tras recoger su guadaña del suelo para regresar con William, su jefe, el color blanco de la nieve que ahora cubría todo a su alrededor lo hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero no debido al frío precisamente.

Blanco.

No podía decirse que fuera un color, era tan… puro, tan simple… tan aburrido a su parecer. Le daban ganas de empezar uno de sus alocados frenesís de muerte, destrozando con su amada motosierra a cualquiera que se atravesara, con la esperanza de teñir todo de aquel hermoso tono carmesí que tanto lo enloquecía… pero cuando sus dedos comenzaron a pasearse por el mango de ésta, una idea un poco menos escandalosa llegó a su mente, más exactamente, cuando fue capaz de ver por el costado de su ojo a un cierto mayordomo de traje negro que paseaba acompañado por el joven conde Phantomhive, reconociendo a ambos de inmediato. De un solo salto, ya estaba de regreso en el techo de la casa más cercana, con aquella idea fija en su mente y una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados en su rostro.

Sebastian y Ciel Phantomhive acababan de regresar de la mansión de uno de los socios más importantes de la compañía del conde, justo a tiempo para almorzar, según el mayordomo pudo ver en su reloj. Ayudó a subir a su joven amo al carruaje, cerrando la puerta un poco antes de verlo partir, no sin antes detenerse a hablar con él un segundo.

Sebastian: ¿Está seguro de que no desea que lo acompañe, Bocchan?

Ciel: Sí. Ya te dije que quiero algo dulce para el postre esta tarde, ve a la pastelería por los bizcochos que encargué y regresa a la mansión de inmediato. Estaré ocupado en mi estudio así que no me interrumpas cuando llegues, ¿está claro?

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- _Yes, my lord_

El carruaje partió no bien Ciel dio la orden al cochero. Sebastian lo miró por unos instantes hasta que éste desapareció al doblar una curva, dio media vuelta y se propuso cumplir con la orden de su amo de inmediato.

El mayordomo de negro caminó algunas calles hasta la pastelería más fina de la ciudad, donde el pedido ya estaba listo. Se proponía entrar, cuando una fugaz mancha roja que pasó justo a su lado lo distrajo por un corto momento. Quiso ignorar lo que había pasado, pero cuando escuchó pasos de alguien que caminaba detrás de él, por instinto sacó algunos cuchillos de plata de su chaqueta, lanzándolos contra la persona que lo estaba incomodando.

Aquella _persona_ , ahora de frente a Sebastian, dejó su mano alzada en el aire, como congelada en un saludo que no fue capaz de terminar, mientras veía de reojo los afilados cubiertos que se habían encajado en el poste de luz que estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cabeza. Sebastian suspiró, frustrado, realmente esperaba no tener que aguantar al ruidoso dios de la muerte hoy, pero ahí estaba, con una expresión nerviosa delante de él y a punto de lanzársele encima por enésima vez, eso, hasta que lo detuvo.

Sebastian: ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Grell?

Grell (lloriqueando): ¡Sebas-chan! ¿Así es como saludas a una dama? Apenas te vi caminando tan apegado a ese mocoso lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo guapo que te veías bajo los copos de nieve y por eso no pude resistirme a darte una sorpresa

El mayordomo estaba a punto de darle la típica respuesta de siempre, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un segundo cuando vio al shinigami directo a la cara... o más bien, directo a su boca. Cuando Grell vio esto, ni siquiera esperó a que Sebastian le preguntara, simplemente se sonrojó y se emocionó más de lo que ya estaba, acercándosele de forma provocativa.

Grell: ¿Te gusta? Lo compré pensando en ti, para cuando finalmente accedieras a darme mi primer beso

Sebastian simplemente evitó mirarlo, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos para no tener al shinigami rojo tan peligrosamente cerca de su cara, pero a la vez para que éste no viera el vergonzoso sonrojo que ahora adoraba sus pálidas mejillas. Supuso que lo había logrado, ya que Grell no había dicho nada al respecto. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que si veía en él el más mínimo rastro de reacción frente a sus intentos por conquistarlo, ya nunca más se libraría de él.

Grell no pudo evitar reír al ver a su amado _Sebas-chan_ tratando de evitarlo, al parecer no entendía que eso solo emocionaba más al dios de la muerte, quien jamás dejaría de intentar lograr que cayera a sus pies.

Una nueva idea le vino a la mente, y al ver al demonio tan distraído tratando de apartarse de él, aprovechó que estaba con la guardia baja para rodear sus hombros con sus brazos, cortando toda distancia que el otro intentó poner entre los dos mientras lo abrazaba. No quedándose allí, Grell se aventuró aún más, dándole a Sebastian un rápido beso en la mejilla, el cual provocó que el sonrojo de éste se hiciera mucho más visible, emocionando al shinigami más que nunca.

Grell: ¡KYYYAAAA! ¡Sebas-chan, siempre supe que no podrías resistirte a mis besos por mucho tiempo!

Un segundo beso entonces le llegó al mayordomo en el mismo lugar, y sin esperar por el tercero, Sebastian finalmente logró librarse del agarre del otro, arreglando su uniforme y su cabello antes de continuar con lo que tenía que hacer, dedicándole a Grell una mirada que pretendía ser fría, pero que no hizo nada por apagar el fuego con el que el dios de la muerte lo miraba.

Sebastian: Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos Grell, mi amo me dio una orden y debo cumplirla

Grell (con tono seductor): ¿ _Ahora_ dices? ¿Entonces podemos vernos de nuevo más tarde? Prometo darte todos los besos que quieras

Sebastian: -se aleja- Eso no será necesario. Hasta pronto

Grell: ¡Adiós Sebas-chan, nos veremos pronto!

Sebastian pudo escuchar cómo el shinigami no dejaba de chillar emocionado mientras se alejaba por fin de ahí, dándole por fin algo de paz para poder cumplir con lo que su amo le había pedido.

En cuanto entró a la pastelería, sonriendo de la manera más tranquila y amable que pudo, al poco tiempo pudo notar la forma extraña en que el encargado lo miraba. Sin pedir mayor explicación, el mayordomo simplemente pagó por los bizcochos y tomó la bolsa donde estos venían, despidiéndose del mismo modo amable, para regresar cuanto antes a la mansión.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, lo mismo se repitió con casi cada persona que lo veía pasar. Pudo escuchar algunas risas disimuladas, comentarios un tanto extraños de mujeres que sonaban casi celosas y más. Decidió no prestar atención a nada de eso y caminar un poco más rápido, cuidando de no tirar lo que llevaba en las manos.

Una vez en la mansión, fue directo a la cocina, en donde Baldroy ya había comenzado a preparar el almuerzo, como era costumbre, con su fiel lanzallamas para poder cocinar todo más rápido, muy para disgusto de Sebastian, quien simplemente lo tomó de la punta, evitando que algo pudiera salir de él, mientras miraba al cocinero con su típica sonrisa.

Sebastian: Bard, si no es problema, me gustaría que no usaras este aparato, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

Bard: P-pero Sebastian-san, esa vez fue un error, esta vez lo haré bien, además esta carne está casi congelada y sé que así podré…

Olvidó lo siguiente que iba a decir en cuanto vio al mayordomo a la cara más detenidamente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, sin saber si preguntarle o no, el otro habló primero.

Sebastian Como sea, no quiero excusas Baldroy. Nada de lanzallamas en esta cocina, ¿quedó claro?

Bard: A la orden, Sebastian-san

Dejando los bizcochos en la alacena para servirlos como postre más tarde, fue al jardín a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Caminando por los verdes prados de pronto escuchó un llanto desesperado que venía del otro lado del enorme jardín. Suspirando se acercó y pudo ver a Finnian llorando frente a varios rosales marchitos, las flores, que deberían estar ya abiertas y de un bello color amarillo, estaban secas y caídas, obviamente por culpa del torpe jardinero.

Finnian: ¡Sebastian-san, lo siento tanto! ¡Intenté usar el insecticida para deshacerme de los ácaros y acabé matando las rosas! ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!

Sebastian suspiró y se acercó al muchacho para hacer que se calmara. Colocando una mano en su cabeza trató de hablarle con suavidad, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba.

Sebastian: Quita todo lo que esté muerto y reemplaza cuidadosamente los arbustos por los brotes que crecieron en el invernadero, recuerda tener mucho cuidado al hacerlo, ¿está claro?

El decir dos veces la misma orden le hacía ver al chico que el mayordomo hablaba en serio, más allá de su tono, pero eso bastó para calmarlo y hacer que dejara de llorar. Se puso de pie de inmediato, para poder empezar con su nueva tarea, pero cuando estaba en eso, lo miró a la cara por un segundo, notando algo que lo hizo quedársele viendo por más tiempo.

Finnian: ¿Se-Sebastian-san…?

Sebastian: Creí haber sido muy claro, haz lo que te digo y por favor no sigas maltratando el jardín

Sin darle tiempo de preguntarle nada más, el mayordomo dejó al jardinero en su labor, para regresar al interior de la mansión. Su reloj le decía que ya no faltaba mucho para que debiera comenzar a poner la mesa para el almuerzo. Yendo al comedor, pudo ver a Mey-Rin cargando varios platos de porcelana fina en cada mano, los cuales amenazaban con caerse y hacerse pedazos en cualquier momento. Dicho y hecho, la sirvienta se tropezó y las pilas de platos que llevaba se tambalearon peligrosamente hasta casi caerse junto con ella. Sebastian reaccionó a tiempo, y en un rápido movimiento los platos estaban colocados pulcramente en la mesa junto al mantel, cubiertos, servilletas y un bello adorno floral al centro, quedándole tiempo para sostener a la asustada chica de la cintura con su brazo libre.

Sebastian: -se arregla el cabello y la mira- Mey-Rin, ¿qué te he dicho de cargar tantos platos a la vez? Hubiera sido la quinta vajilla que rompes este mes

Mey-Rin (nerviosa y temblando): -se acomoda los lentes- P-p-perdóneme Sebastian-san… es que no vi por dónde iba y…

Una vez más, alguien se quedaba mirando a Sebastian de pronto, cosa que ya empezaba a inquietarlo de verdad, algo muy difícil de lograr, pero viendo la insistencia de los demás sirvientes el mayordomo comenzaba a preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una campana interrumpió lo que pretendía decirle a la sirvienta. Viendo a la pared, vio que la llamada provenía del estudio donde estaba su joven amo. Le dedicó a Mey-Rin una última mirada severa, ignorando el cómo la chica sujetaba su nariz con fuerza, tratando de contener la hemorragia que salía de ésta.

Sebastian: Bocchan me llama, por favor Mey-rin, procura tener más cuidado cuando pongas la mesa. Las habitaciones del segundo piso necesitan asearse, así que por favor encárgate de eso… y trata de no ensuciar la alfombra mientras lo haces –se va-

Mey-Rin (aún sangrando): ¡A-a-a a la orden! –se va corriendo-

Suspirando por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez en ese día, Sebastian fue tranquilamente hasta el estudio donde lo esperaba su amo. Golpeó la puerta con cuidado, entrando una vez que escuchó la voz de Ciel desde el interior, siendo recibido por el conde, quien no apartaba la vista de un documento en sus manos.

Sebastian: -se agacha ligeramente- ¿Me llamó, Bocchan?

Ciel (sin mirarlo): Solo quería saber si hiciste lo que te pedí

Sebastian: Si, fui por los bizcochos tal como me pidió, pero ¿podría sugerir que los comiera durante el té con una taza de Earl Grey? El contraste entre sus sabores sería un placer que estoy seguro que disfrutará

Ciel: No es mala idea. Ah, antes que lo olvide, mañana a las cinco Lizzy va a venir de visita, por favor ten lista una habitación de huéspedes y ve a la ciudad temprano por un pastel para la hora del té

Sebastian: Entendido. ¿Hay algo más que quiera pedirme?

Ciel: No, eso es todo –lo mira-, puedes…

Como si recibir miradas de gente en la calle y de los sirvientes de la casa no fuera ya suficiente, ahora su joven amo se le había quedado mirando fijamente por alguna razón, aunque estaba seguro que era por la misma que había hecho que Bard, Finnian y Mey-Rin reaccionaran de ese modo tan raro al verlo. Finalmente, no tuvo más opción que hablar de una vez.

Sebastian: Bocchan, ¿sucede algo?

Ciel (incómodo): -hace una pausa- ¿Acaso… te has mirado en el espejo últimamente?

Sebastian: No mi señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

El conde no dijo nada más, y apuntó al espejo que adornaba una de las amplias paredes del estudio, haciendo que su mayordomo se acercara para finalmente ver qué era lo que tenía a todos tan inquietos al mirarlo.

No bien vio su propio rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca al ver… _eso._

Sebastian tocó su mejilla, donde aquella pintura roja seguía fresca, manchando su guante blanco al hacerlo. Apenas vio de nuevo allí esas marcas, solo le vino una cosa a la mente.

 _Grell._

El shinigami lo había tomado por sorpresa, besándolo dos veces, mientras sus finos labios estaban adornados con un hermoso lápiz labial de aquel color tan brillante que a él le venía tan bien, que lo hacía destacar de entre los demás de su tipo y lo hacía verse tan… _irresistible._

Sebastian se regañó a si mismo por haber pensado en eso, sintiendo cómo el sonrojo de antes regresaba a su cara, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, pero por fortuna no siendo notado por su amo, quien estaba muy ocupado tratando de no dejar escapar una risa burlona de su boca.

Sebastian: -se limpia con su pañuelo- Mis disculpas por presentarme ante usted así bochan, tuve un pequeño… inconveniente camino a la mansión

Ciel: -sonríe un segundo- Olvídalo, pero que no se repita, ¿está claro?

Sebastian: Entendido

Sin decir más, el demonio salió del estudio, dejando a Ciel para que pudiera seguir trabajando antes de tener que servir el almuerzo. Miró su pañuelo por unos segundos, completamente embarrado de aquella pintura roja, al igual que su guante. De inmediato los cambió por otros limpios y continuó así con su día, hasta que finalmente cayó la noche.

A las nueve y media, tras acostar a su joven amo y luego de haber pasado todo el día tratando de no pensar en aquel shinigami, Sebastian vio terminados sus deberes hasta el día siguiente. Recorrió la mansión con el candelabro en las manos, viendo que todo estuviera tranquilo mientras el resto de los sirvientes dormían. Así fue casi hasta medianoche, cuando un susurro rompió la paz de la mansión.

Sebastian (sin voltear): Sal de ahí, sabes que ya te escuché

Saliendo de atrás de unas cortinas, Grell fue a encontrarse con su querido mayordomo, un poco sorprendido porque no le hubiera lanzado cubiertos otra vez, o porque aún no lo hubiera echado o golpeado apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Eso lo hizo sonreír como una chica enamorada, mientras se acercaba más a Sebastian, quien luego de un momento le dio la cara, alumbrado por la luz de las velas en su mano. No estaba seguro, pero por un segundo le pareció ver cómo el mayordomo sonreía ligeramente al verlo.

Sebastian: Veo que no estás usando ese extravagante color en tus labios otra vez

Grell: -se encoge de hombros- Will me dijo que no era "apropiado" o algo así, y que no lo volviera a usar en el trabajo, es un aguafiestas

Sebastian: -vuelve a sonreír- Es una lástima, de verdad te sentaba bien, combinaba con tu cabello rojo

Cuando el demonio alzó la mano en dirección suya, Grell se alertó por un segundo, pensando en que ahora si lo golpearía, por eso su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando vio que de hecho éste estaba sujetando un mechón de su largo cabello entre sus dedos, tocándolo de un modo que casi parecía una caricia, aunque no quiso creer que Sebastian fuera capaz de un gesto tan tierno… a pesar de que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Grell: ¿Sebas-chan…?

Sebastian (sin dejar de sonreír): Te quedaste sin palabras, ¿ocurre algo?

Grell: N-no… es que… nunca antes habías sido así conmigo

El shinigami por un momento olvidó incluso quién era él, actuando de una forma tan tímida delante de Sebastian que ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo, pero no le importaba, ciertamente si había una persona a quien dejaría ver ese lado suyo, era al demonio que ahora tenía en frente.

Sebastian: -suelta su cabello- Lo lamento, ¿te molestó?

Grell: ¡Cla-claro que no! –se sonroja- Me gusta que Sebas-chan sea tan dulce

Sebastian rió un poco por lo bajo, acercándose unos pasos al shinigami, y, dejando el candelabro en una mesa cercana, rodeó con ambos brazos su cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo, cosa que sorprendió a Grell un momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, regresó el abrazo de inmediato, aferrándose a su espalda con locura, como no queriendo despertar de ese maravilloso sueño.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Sebastian se apartó un poco de él, para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sebastian: Me hiciste una promesa esta tarde

Grell: -sonríe- ¿Y cuál sería esa promesa, Sebas-chan?

En lugar de responderle, el demonio lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla, para luego pasar a sus labios, beso que se prolongó por varios segundos, hasta que debió separarse de nuevo, para volver a mirarlo.

Sebastian: Dijiste que me darías todos los besos que quisiera, y hasta ahora yo soy quien te los ha dado a ti

Grell por dentro estaba a punto de estallar. Tuvo que convencerse de que no estaba soñando, pues no podía creer que su querido mayordomo le pidiera una cosa como esa. Normalmente se le hubiera tirado encima, para comérselo a besos allí mismo, mientras le rogaba que lo llevara a su habitación para que pudieran tener finalmente su primera noche juntos… pero se sentía tan feliz y con una sensación tan cálida en el corazón que se contuvo. Sonrió y le devolvió el beso que le había dado en los labios, el cual se prolongó y se hizo más apasionado en cosa de minutos, dejándolo prácticamente sin aire.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Grell literalmente no sabía qué decir, cosa que hizo que Sebastian solo sonriera una vez más.

Sebastian: Ya es muy tarde

Grell: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Cuando el shinigami comenzó a aflojar su agarre, creyendo que el demonio lo quería fuera de la mansión, éste lo apretó con más fuerza.

Sebastian: No me dejaste terminar… iba a pedirte que pasaras la noche aquí

Grell (ilusionado): ¡Sebas-chan…!

Sebastian: -pone un dedo en sus labios- Pero naturalmente, deberás irte antes de las cinco de la tarde de mañana, tendremos visitas y si mi amo te ve podría ser un problema, ¿lo entiendes?

Grell asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras su sonrojo se hacía más visible, incluso a pesar de la casi competa oscuridad.

Esa noche, el shinigami durmió plácidamente en cama de su amado demonio, a quien logró convencer para que se quedara a su lado y pudieran seguir besándose, hasta que finalmente Grell cayó dormido en brazos de Sebastian, siendo sus suaves labios en su frente y sus manos en su cabello lo último que sintió antes de eso, a la vez que un pensamiento le pasaba por la mente.

 _Sabía que finalmente un día serías mío, Sebas-chan…_

FIN


End file.
